Thunder Bearga
Thunder Bearga (Japanese: トルク=ベアーガ, Toruku=Beāga, Torque=Bearga) is a Power-Type Core Change System B-Daman. It was first released in Japan on August 27, 2011 and will be released internationally on August 1, 2013. Thunder Bearga appears in the anime and manga series, B-Daman Crossfire owned by Grizz Sukino. Body Set: Bearga Head Part: Bearga Head The Bearga Head is designed like a bear's head, with a red visor in it's open mouth, two red eye designs, and a purple sticker shaped like a scar. The Takara-Tomy version has the CBC number 021. Arm Parts: Bearga Arms These Arm Parts are rather large, with five-fingered hands meant to resemble the claws on a bear's front legs. Stud Parts Thunder Bearga has solid red Stud Parts. Leg Part: Bearga Leg The Bearga Leg is of a bulky-looking design with three toes, and meant to resemble a bear's hindlegs. Core Part: Thunder/Torque Torque has a set of three Hold Parts in a "delta" formation. Two of the Hold Parts end in two large, square-like tips that extend beyond the business end, resembling bear paws. It also has a Trigger with an extended lip that allows the user to push with two thumbs, firing the B-Dama from it with higher strength. Unlike Accele, however, it has no Drive Strip. The Takara-Tomy version of this Core Part is numbered CBC-103, for use in the B-Ta 1Go arcade game. Early concept art for the B-Daman indicates that Torque was originally to have two Hold Parts, similar to the later Break, along with a regular-type Trigger and differently designed tips on the Hold Parts. Later concept artwork showed the near-final version of the Core with three Hold Parts in a "delta" formation like that of Accele, along with the first design of the distinctive Trigger. Product Differences Hasbro's Thunder Bearga has differences between Takara Tomy and Sonokong's Torque=Bearga. The Bearga Body became a blue-violet rather than purple. The Bearga Head turned the X-shaped sticker from purple to lime while also removing the eye decals and changing the mouth-visor sticker from red to lime. The Bearga Arms turned its black and purple stickers into yellow and red but took away the red stickers which formed claws. Torque's Hold Parts also turned a brighter red. The Bearga Leg removed the black stickers, as well. The Hasbro Bearga also comes packaged with a semi-translucent dark gray target pin that could hold two B-Dama and has fins on it that makes it resemble something like a rocket. The Thunder Bearga prototype held a black Body Set colour scheme. It was very similar to one of Thunder Bearga's concept art designs. Other Versions *Accele=Bearga (CB-29 Random Starter 2012) *Strike Bearga with True Aim Gauge (BD-11 Accessory Pack) Gallery 01-a.jpg CIMG4791.JPG CIMG4795.JPG|Torque Core's trigger compared to Accele Core's trigger. CIMG4796.JPG|Torque Core. CIMG4793.JPG|Arms. CIMG4802.JPG|Packaging. ベアイラスト1.JPG|Concept art. ベアイラスト2.JPG|Ditto. ベアイラスト3.JPG|Different views of Bearga. ベアーガ改造1.JPG|Thunder=Bearga w/Tornado Magazine, Eagle Leg, and Power Mantle. ベアーガ改造2.JPG|Ditto, back view. ThunderBeargaCollectorCard.png|Collector Card. BeargaHasbroPackaging.jpg|Hasbro Packaging KeithStrife_AcceleBearga.JPG KeithStrife_TorqueBearga.JPG|Real Life Torque=Bearga KeithStrife_RollBearga_SP.JPG|Roll=Bearga torquebearga.jpg|Thunder Bearga CG Category:B-Damans Category:B-Daman Crossfire Category:Power Type Category:Core Change System